The present invention relates generally to portable stoves and ovens for cooking using available combustible solid fuels.
Many people throughout the world use electric or gas ovens, microwave ovens and stovetops for cooking. However, many more do not. Stoves and ovens that use wood, propane, charcoal, peat, dung, or chemical combustibles are often used out of convenience or necessity. For example, those hiking long distances may build campfires for cooking and for warmth. Campers may include small portable propane stoves specifically for camping among their camping gear.
Not everyone has a choice in the way to cook. Many people in underdeveloped countries cook in primitive ways, perhaps using campfires or simple structures in which to burn whatever solid fuels are available. Many times these primitive heat sources are inefficient, consuming a lot of fuel for the amount of cooking actually being done.
However, even when the most modern cooking appliances are available, the results are not always optimal. The taste of food is often better when the right combinations of browning and residual moisture content are obtained. Those combinations do not always result from the use of the most modern cooking appliances.
Thus their remains a need for a better way to cook, particularly for those who do not have access to conventional stoves, ovens, microwave ovens and the like, whether by choice or not, and preferably a way to cook that is more energy efficient and also, ideally, more easily portable.